titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Ferdinand
Cyrus Ferdinand is a student at Zeus and commonly regarded as the most handsome person to ever live. History As a kid Cyrus made a name for himself in Chicago as a top notch gambler after becoming acquainted with the manager of a privately owned casino who recognized his rare talent and mysterious luck. With backing from his new manager Cyrus began a life defined by gambling, until eventually circumstances saw him forced to move to New York City, where he quickly found his way onto the streets and met Johnny Justice. Forging an unbreakable friendship with the street punk, Cyrus and Johnny rampaged around the streets of Brooklyn, earning a fair deal of infamy and a few run-ins with the mafia and many local gangs. After learning about Zeus Experimental Highschool Johnny and Cyrus stole a car and drove out to Iowa where they managed to worm theirselves into the school in hopes of finding some interesting spoiled rich kid geniuses to scam. Role Initially woken up by Cecily Ridley in a room full of corpses on the 2nd floor of the school, Cyrus and Cecily quickly found themselves pursued by a Yellow Slime. Escaping through a window the two wandered the Courtyard. While roaming the courtyard the two were approached by a Decayed Soul. In true YOLO spirit Cyrus challenged the ghost to a game of rock paper scissors, with the conditions that if he won the ghost must leave, and if he lost he won't resist being murdered. Naturally, the gambling prodigy won, but the ghost still attacked anyway. Fortunately an unknown party intervened and attacked the ghost from out of sight, drawing its attention away from Cyrus and Cecily. Curious about his savior, Cyrus attempted to track down the ghost and the one that had saved him. However Cyrus only found a nest of Mutated Crows. Escaping the crows, Cyrus and Cecily found Stacy Tirrel who awakened Cyrus to his Spiritual Power, which he promptly put to good use against a Yellow Slime that the two encountered in the Courtyard. Using his power, Cyrus bound the Slime to himself and named it Craps, as well as awakening Cecily Ridley as an Enhanced Human as well. Cyrus, Cecily and Craps arrived at the Lobby soon afterward, where they went their separate ways. Meeting up with his friend Joaquin Woods, Cyrus and Joaquin spoke for a time until Johnny Justice arrived in the Lobby. After a hostile exchange with Lara Klein and Rika Griffin, Cyrus met up with Jayden Kryster and Rosary Flowers, who agreed to join the two on a mission to go to the upper floors and destroy whatever was covering the school in darkness and to claim ownership of the area. After getting lost in the darkness on the 3rd floor the group encountered UNKNOWN, which they promptly challenged to a battle. Finding themselves overwhelmingly outmatched the Crooklyn group was quickly defeated by UNKNOWN, but received an Abraxas Stone as compensation, as well as a Seed of Growth being planted inside of Craps, which granted full control of the Slime to Cyrus. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Survivors Category:Zeus High School